Sail With Me
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Keneda Cook has washed up on the shore of an island. By sheer luck, the Going Merry has just docked there to find food. Now Keneda finds herself on the ride of her life, seeking her brother, and finding more than she ever planned on.


Day one...

I opened my eyes, crying out as the suns light seared my eyes. I turned my back to the light and took a few breaths. What had happened? All I remember was Romano yelling at me...then water... I felt warm sand between my fingers and toes, scratching my cheek. The sound of water crashing against the shore, on my feet. I sat up slowly, admiring the warm, nice day. Wow, Rio would totally love this...

Wait..

Rio.

Where was my brother Rio?! "Rio! Rio! Rio, answer me, please!" I ran around this godforsaken island, calling out for my brother. I turned this way and that, searching desperately.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and voices. I hid behind a bush, and watched as a tall young man came out of a huge ship, kinda like Romano's ship, only less scary looking. The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. His golden blonde hair shone as it covered his right eye, while his left, a smooth, warm brown orb with a curlicue eyebrow over it. He wore a jacket over a button down blue shirt, long black dress pants, and black shoes. I couldn't help but stare at this man. It was strange for me to look at this man like this...it was almost like I was...like he was...

Coming right towards me! Startled, I scuttled away from the bush and got up to run off. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to leave. I didn't want to be spotted. Didn't want this guy thinking I was some sort of criminal or something. I dashed around the trees and bushes, scaring some birds away. I panted with the effort, taking a rest for a few seconds.

"Hey, Luffy!" I heard a rough, yet smooth voice call out. I hid behind a tree, and held my breath. "How do you expect me to find any stupid fruit in this damn jungle?!" Another man called out mockingly, "Oh, I'm Sanji, I'm the greatest chef in the world! But somehow I can't find an apple or any fruit in a tree! Ohhhh!"

"Shut your stupid mouth, Zorro!" The man yelled out. I bit my lip, trying hard not to make a peep. I slowly slumped down on the ground, closing my eyes. I pictured my big brother, the way he flipped his silver hair out of his eyes. I used to think we were twins, since we looked so alike; the white-blonde hair, big hazel eyes, same sloped nose, even identical smiles. He always said we weren't twins, and that we weren't related at all, but I always took it as a joke. I missed him so much. Where was he?

I felt something odd on my leg. I reached over to scratch, but felt not smooth skin, but something...fuzzy? I opened my eyes and saw a huge tarantula staring up at me, two more coming over to me. I whimpered, teared up...and screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped up, crying and shrieking, getting the spiders away. I shot away from the tree, not watching where I was going, eventually crashing into something.

more like some_one. _"Whoa! What the hell?!" I opened my eyes and that man I was watching was laying over me, looking in my eyes. I felt my face get a little warm as I got a good look at him. His brown eyes were deep, and had little flecks of green. His scent of some sort of cologne wafted to my nose. It was amazing. "Hey, you alright? Didn't know there was a girl here." He got up and held out his hand. I was surprised, not knowing what to do. I slowly raised my hand up and placed it in his. It was warm and welcoming. He helped me up and I brushed myself off, ensuring I was spider free.

"I thought I heard a scream here, wasn't sure who it was, figured it was just Usopp." He said, lighting up another cigarette, since I accidentally knocked his first one out. I was startled into a giggle at his comment, though I had no idea who "Soup" was. He gave me a crooked smile and turned his attention to a tree. "You been living here your whole life?" He asked me, climbing up like a squirrel. I watched in awe as he scaled the large trunk so easily.

"Um, no, actually...I kinda...washed up here. I think." Sanji tossed a coconut down at me and I caught it. "Really? You got this one?" He dropped another coconut, I reached out for it, nearly losing it. " Yes, I'm not sure how...I can't remember all the details." Sanji jumped down, landing neatly on his feet. "Well, then, you should come with me." he said simply. I reeled back. "Wait, what?! We've just met, and you're asking me on your ship?" Sanji shrugged indifferently. "Thats how I ended up there. You coming or not?"

I opened my mouth to shout no, but held back. This guy could help me find my brother. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this nonsense anymore. I sighed and nodded. "Yes, okay. I'll go." Sanji grinned and made his way to the large ship. "Oh, and just as a reference, the Going Merry isn't my ship. It's kinda Luffy's ship. Get it right." I nodded in understanding and followed Sanji to the Going Merry.

_Don't worry, brother...I'll find you, I promise._

_"_Hey, kid, what's your name, again? Did you say already?" Sanji asked me. I smiled at the excitement of finding Rio. "My name's Keneda. Keneda Cook."

* * *

**_Thanks for tuning in! This is my first One Piece Fan Fiction, so I hope you all like it! Please review!_**


End file.
